30 vicios
by Natto-chan
Summary: Gojyo/Hakkai #16: Fastidiar. Nunca subestimes el vínculo entre vehículo y conductor, Sha Gojyo.
1. Infusión

**Título****:** Infusión

**Vicio:** #6 Necesidad

**Comentarios:** Inspirado en la saga Burial, sólo que no. Tal vez un poco después de eso. En cualquier caso, antes del viaje al Oeste, cuando vivían juntos y eso. Beteado por **Kyuri-sama** – eterno amor para ella.

- - -

Gojyo nunca supo como decirlo.

-Gojyo, tu café se va a enfriar.-

Se infiltraba en su vida con la facilidad con la que el viento se colaba en su hogar (antes eso sucedía, antes de que Hakkai reemplazara el cristal quebrado). Era refrescante, era _curioso_, era agradable, era _opresivo_.

-Voy, voy…-

Era ajeno a tantas cosas, un prototipo de hombre en una vida de incoherencias; el destino siempre original, repitiendo los mismos patrones, alternando el orden de las cosas… Orden, todo era sobre el orden.

Sonrisa. –Luces como si te hubieras excedido anoche.-

La naturaleza de afirmación traicionaba la pregunta.

-Hmph, ¿no lo volveré a hacer?- Y sorbió, y el sabor era mejor que el del día anterior (eso también era rutina, inusual y rutina): amargo, había azúcar, sí, pero _tan_ amargo.

La dulzura era sólo un compromiso.

Hakkai observaba el agua oscurecerse, migrar de puro a opaco; pronto se acabarían las bolsitas de té. Ahogó un suspiro llevándose la taza a los labios y le quemó, pero no dijo nada. Ardían, las cosas impuras y necesarias _ardían. _¿Ardería él también, algún día? Estaba impregnado en él, el rastro de sangre, y Gonou -Hakkai- siempre había buscado impregnarse en tantos objetos, Kannan, tantos lugares…

-¿Entonces vale la pena que prepare más estofado esta noche?-

No estaba seguro del porqué se molestaba –molestaba al otro- en preguntar, mas el tono era tan familiar que sintió que embestía contra las paredes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde conocerlas? Lo vulgar iba desapareciendo, _que error pensar en morir_.

-Siempre podrías guardar un poco.-

Todo tenía una solución, y con una sonrisa (no un reflejo, ambas eran tan diferentes) Gojyo abandonó la taza en el lavabo y se dispuso a salir. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, cosa que odiaba hacer. Cuanto cambio, fresco, _asfixiante_. No obstante, no lo atrapaba, ya no.

Sonreía suavemente. –Está bien.-

Gonou se entregaba –impregnaba- de modo que no sería abandonado de nuevo. Hakkai había sido abandonado y se entregaba con el único deseo de hacerlo correctamente.

Gojyo nunca supo como decirlo, Hakkai no se molestaba en ponerle un nombre. El necesitar el uno del otro era demasiado compromiso, demasiado intruso, pero siempre cierto.


	2. Conflicto de Intereses

16 Fastidiar

**Título:** Conflicto de Intereses  
**Vicio:** # 16 Fastidiar  
**Comentarios:** Intento burdo de comedia. Dedicado a **Kyuri-sama** porque tanto ella como yo sabemos que Hakuryuu merece igual o más amor que los demás.

**ooooo****ooooo**

-Vamos, Hakuryuu, no me mires así-

-…-

-Prometo que será sólo por esta vez-

-…¡Kyu!-

-Pero que es que realmente no estamos haciendo nada malo.-

-Kyu, kyu-kyu, ¡kyuu, kyu!-

-Tch', eso no lo entendí, ¿te molestaría repetirlo más despacio?-

-¡K_yuuuuuuu_!-

-¡Argh! ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…!-

-¿Gojyo?-

-Uh, hola, Hakkai-

-…¿Gojyo?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué está chamuscado tu cabello y _exactamente _qué intentas hacerle a Hakuryuu con esa cuerda?-

-¡Kyu! ¡Kyuu, _kyu_ kyuu!-

-Oh, ya veo-

-No, Hakkai, ¡no es como él dice! Sea lo que sea que esté diciendo…-

-¡Kyu!-

-Oh, entiendo Hakuryuu. Creo que ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que pasamos algún tiempo de calidad juntos. _A solas_.

-¡Kyuu!-

-P-pero Hakkai, hace semanas que…-

-_Hace semanas_ que acampamos, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? Hakuryuu se merece un descanso entonces, ¿no crees?-

-¡Pero yo…!-

-_Se lo merece_, Gojyo-

-Eso no es justo.-

-Atar y amordazar a Hakuryuu tampoco me parece muy justo. Así que la próxima vez que quieras conseguir _algo_ y necesites _privacidad_, puedes empezar pidiéndoselo amablemente. Y mencionármelo con anticipación. No nos gustaría tener opiniones diferentes sobre _ciertos_ asuntos, ¿verdad?-

Y fue así como Gojyo sola, fría, y solitaria noche mientras que Hakuryuu todo lo contrario; después de todo, lo justo era lo justo, el bien vence al mal, etc, etc.

Gojyo: 0

Hakuryuu: 9000

Y el dragón suspiró, pensando en como repetir la situación al día siguiente.


End file.
